WHAT'S UP TIGERLILY CH.2
by Willow4
Summary: Well here's chapter 2.Hope ya like it.I would've written more but I was pressed for time.


WHAT"S UP TIGERLILY CH.2  
  
Shutting the door as quietly as possible,the young girl quickly spotted her goal. The room was mostly taken up by a large wooden desk and directly behind it was a floor to ceiling set of bookshelves.With a slim smile she strode purposefully towards the shelves.Pausing before the task at hand she took a moment to adjust the African-type mask she wore.Her new "friend" had been quite adamant that she try to keep her identity a secret.Explaining that she was to be her secret weapon.The young girl hadn't much liked the thought of being a weapon,but did as she was told nonetheless.  
  
Remembering the earlier briefing she immediately tested the books directly before her.At first they all gave way to her touch,then finally,she felt resistince.With a sharp tug the books were laid back and the entire bookcase sank down into the floor ,riding on some internal track. Although,like everything else in this place, it could've used a good oiling.  
  
The would-be thief cringed at the grinding shelf as she glanced nervously at the door.Still nothing, surely someone should've heard her by now.  
  
"Good you're in,"The older woman's voice boomed,calling her back to her mission."Now quickly,get the files."  
  
The girl stepped across the now open threshold and faced the rather formidable safe with some reservation.The older woman seemed all too eager to get ahold of what was supposed to be some simple personnel files.And why were they all locked up like they were Top Secret government files?Shrugging she placed one large fuzzy ear against the safe and began turning the dial.Her super sensitive hearing made lock cracking a piece of cake.And,with one final click,she swung the door open and peered in upon her prize.  
  
Inside the gloom of the safe sat a rather small pile of Nilla folders.Sparing one more glance over her shoulder she reached in and grabbed the topmost folder.All of a sudden the rickety sound of the bookshelves noisy track being activated alerted her to her mistake.The bookshelf was returning to it's original position and was ascending much quicker than it had descended.  
  
Inwardly cursing herself for falling for such a rudimentary trap,she dashed for the closing gap,folder still in hand.She possessed an innate swiftness,but the shelf had a good headstart.At the last second she leaped over and through the closing space,landing in a forward roll on the other side and ending up beneath the oaken desk.Quickly righting herself she turned to face the now fully erect bookshelf.Absently tucking the file she had managed to snatch inside of her shirt,she once again adjusted her mask.There would be time to examine her prize later,for now she should just concentrate on getting out without losing her tail in the process.  
  
Suddenly the door opened behind her,alerting her to the fact that the night was far from over.With a well placed spring,she landed ontop of the desk in a half crouched ,ready to face her new advisary.  
  
Wolverine was nonetheless surprised to be faced by the rather slight masked figure facing him from across the room.  
  
"Hey Midget," He greeted,still not expecting much more than an idle trespasser. "Ain't it past your bedtime?"  
  
"Logan,"the Professors voice suddenly boomed psychically. "I can't reach her thoughts.Something's blocking me,but she's gotten one of the files. We can't let that fall into Mystique's hands."  
  
Without a word the figure hopped down off the desk and dashed towards him with an almost inhuman speed.Logan quickly posed for combat.He snatched wildly at the attacking figure,trying to catch and restrain what should've been an easy opponent.Instead the young girl dropped at the last second and spun deftly,sweeping the larger man's legs right out from underneath him.  
  
Logan climbed quickly back to his feet,but his foe already had the jump on him.With another spin she planted a solid sideways kick to his gut,followed only a split second later by another kick to the chin.  
The double blow sent Logan reeling backwards into the hall.The masked bandit was fast....too fast.As Logan regained his bearings he suddenly noticed the large feline ears,lain flat against the girls dark mop.From there he instinctively glanced the long flicking tail.Of course,she was a mutant. But why couldn't the Professor reach her and why hadn't he known about her presence till now?  
  
Growling determedly,Logan approached her more cautousely."C'mon kid.I don't wanna hurt you.I just want the file."  
  
Once again the girl rushed him.Logan thought he was ready this time,crouching low to prevent any further leg sweeping.But instead the figure surged upward,flipping over his head , landing expertly on her feet behind him and instantly planting a suprisingly forceful kick to the middle of his spine.Logan was thrown forward but quickly recovered,whirling around and swiping wildly at where his advisary should've been.But the girl was once again airborne,the pinnacle of her vertical leap bringing her tucked legs level with Logan's scruffy head.He had a fraction of a second to realize what was to come before the booted foot flew forward,catching him squarely in the face and sending him once again to the floor.  
  
With teeth bared he shook off the stars dancing about his head and climbed to his feet.As he had guessed his quarry had already disappeared back down the long hallway.  
  
"That's it,"He rumbled as he rolled his head causing his neck to crack audibly. "No more Mr. Niceguy."  
With a final jerk he set off down the gloomy corridor.  
  
  
  



End file.
